starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Галактическая гражданская война/Канон
|commanders1=*Галактический Император Шив Палпатин * Адмирал Тиаан Джерджеррод † * Адмирал Джхаред Монферрат † * Адмирал Фирмус Пиетт† * Гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин † * Дарт Вейдер † * Гранд-генерал Кассио Тагге †''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 7: Тени и секреты, часть 1'' |commanders2=*Канцлер Мон Мотма * Адмирал Джиал Акбар * Генерал Лэндо Калриссиан * Генерал Ян Додонна * Оби-Ван Кеноби† * Генерал Крикс Мадин * Лея Органа * Генерал Карлист Риекан * Коммандер Люк Скайуокер * Генерал Хан Соло }} Галактическая гражданская война ( ) — галактический конфликт между Галактической Империей и Альянсом за восстановление Республики, желавшим восстановить власть демократии в галактике. Истоки восстания восходят к Войнам клонов, когда ячейки повстанцев, оснащённые Галактической Республикой и Орденом джедаев, сражались против Конфедерации независимых систем. После того, как Верховный Канцлер Палпатин, под обликом которого скрывался Лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус, преобразовал Республику в Империю и уничтожил Орден джедаев, многие из ячеек повстанцев начали бороться с Империей. В дальнейшем, большинство этих ячеек объединились, сформировав, таким образом, Альянс повстанцев. Первой крупной победой Альянса над Империей стала операция по краже чертежей «Звезды Смерти», боевой станции Империи, способной разрушить планету. Эти чертежи были доставлены командованию Альянса повстанцев принцессой Леей Органой, при помощи её товарищей — Люка Скайуокера и Хана Соло. Анализ этих чертежей позволил повстанцам победить в битве при Явине, в которой Скайуокер, при поддержке Соло, смог уничтожить «Звезду Смерти». Последовавшая за этим серия атак Альянса, таких как нападение на ведущий имперский военный завод, существенно ослабили Империю. В результате Империя начала охоту за Альянсом по всей галактике, и возглавил её Дарт Вейдер — Тёмный лорд ситхов и главный силовик Императора. В ходе долгих поисков войска Вейдера обнаружили Альянс на планете Хот. В результате состоявшейся там битвы силы Альянса были разбиты, а его флот был вынужден пуститься в бегство, скрываясь от Империи. Шесть месяцев спустя Император позволил Альянсу узнать о существовании второй «Звезды Смерти», что было частью его плана по уничтожению Восстания. Альянс, веривший в то, что они организуют неожиданное нападение, начал битву при Эндоре. Во время битвы Скайуокер, узнавший, что Вейдер приходится ему родным отцом, вступил в схватку с Тёмным лордом в последней дуэли на борту «Звезды Смерти». Император попытался убить Скайуокера, но вид израненного сына привёл Вейдера к искуплению, и Тёмный лорд сбросил Императора в шахту реактора, где тот встретил свою смерть. Вейдер умер от травм полученных во время битвы, тем самым положив конец правлению ситхов в галактике. Тем временем, Альянс уничтожил вторую «Звезду Смерти» и это, наряду со смертью Императора и Вейдера, стало переломным моментом для Империи. В результате образовавшегося вакуума во власти, среди моффов Империи началась борьба за власть. Стараясь оградить своих людей от известий о смерти Императора, губернатор Аделхард установил блокаду в секторе Аноат, прозванную Железной блокадой, что привело к восстанию в секторе. Год спустя Империя сражалась с новой Республикой в битве за Джакку. Официально Галактическая гражданская война считалась завершённой с подписанием Галактического соглашения после поражения Империи в вышеуказанной битве. Несмотря на это, преемник режима — Первый орден — в нарушение договора продолжил тайно наращивать свою военную мощь. История Операция по уничтожению «Звезды Смерти» Получение планов «Звезды Смерти» thumb|250px|«Звезда Смерти» над СкарифомСпустя девятнадцать лет после формирования Галактической Империи разведка Альянса узнала о том, что известный учёный Гален Эрсо принимает участие в имперском проекте разработки супероружия, способного уничтожать целые планеты. Информацией о его местонахождении располагал Со Геррера, командир партизанского отряда, действовавшего на планете Джеда. Чтобы узнать больше об этом проекте, руководство Альянса направило к Со Геррере лично знавшую его дочь Галена Джин Эрсо и капитана Кассиана Андора. Благодаря их совместным действиям Альянс был проинформирован о существовании «Звезды Смерти», а также о фатальном конструктивном недочёте, умышленно допущенном Галеном.Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории Хотя руководство Альянса отказалось открыто выступить против Империи, Джин и Кассиан собрали группу повстанцев-добровольцев и, в нарушение приказа, отправились с ними на Скариф, чтобы проникнуть в Имперский оборонный комплекс, где хранились чертежи «Звезды Смерти». Отряд, назвавший себя «Изгой-один», на угнанном у Империи грузовом шаттле SW-0608 проник на планету, затем большая часть повстанцев устроила в районе усиленно охранявшегося комплекса отвлекающую партизанскую вылазку, позволившую Джин, Кассиану и дроиду K-2SO беспрепятственно проникнуть внутрь. Руководитель проекта Орсон Кренник попытался помешать их попыткам выкрасть чертежи, но безуспешно. Флот Альянса под командованием адмирала Раддуса для поддержки отряда прибыл к Скарифу и уничтожил Врата щита, закрывавшие подходы к планете. Получив возможность выкрасть чертежи боевой станции, повстанцы передали их на борт корвета «Тантив IV» под командованием капитана Реймуса Антиллеса, на борту которого находилась сенатор и принцесса Лея Органа. В этот момент из гиперпространства появилась «Звезда Смерти». Командовавший ею гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин, зная о предстоящем прибытии звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский I» «Опустошитель» с Дартом Вейдером на борту и не желая, чтобы секретные данные попали в руки повстанцев, решил проигнорировать корабли Альянса и вместо этого отдал приказ открыть огонь по базе. Произведённый выстрел уничтожил базу и всех, кто там находился, включая Эрсо, Андора и Кренника. Секретная миссия на Татуине thumb|250px|left|[[Звёздный разрушитель/Канон|Имперский звёздный разрушитель «Опустошитель» преследует «Тантив IV»]] Получив чертежи, Органа спешно направилась к пустынной планете Татуин, где рассчитывала заручиться помощью мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. Однако Дарт Вейдер сумел догнать и во время космического сражения над пустынной планетой захватить «Тантив IV». Войска Вейдера ворвались на корабль Органы, вынудив её спрятать чертежи «Звёзды Смерти» в память астромеханического дроида серии R2, R2-D2. Он, вместе с протокольным дроидом C-3PO, воспользовавшись спасательной капсулой, покинули корабль и оказались на Татуине, где их нашли джавы, которые продали дроидов Оуэну Ларсу, дяде Люка Скайуокера. Когда Скайуокер чистил дроидов, он наткнулся на часть послания записанного в память R2-D2 и заинтересовался им. Однако R2-D2, действуя согласно своей программе, по которой он являлся собственностью Оби-Вана Кеноби, сбежал от новых хозяев в попытке разыскать Кеноби. После столкновения с тускенами в Дюнном море, Скайуокер встретился с Кеноби. В доме отшельника R2-D2 показал Кеноби и Скайукеру полную версию сообщения, в котором Органа просила о помощи. Вскоре молодой фермер и старый отшельник обнаружили, что имперские штурмовики напали на джав, продавших Скайуокеру и его дяде двух дроидов, в надежде найти чертежи «Звезды Смерти». С тревогой за жизнь родных, Скайуокер вернулся на ферму, где обнаружил её сожжённой дотла, а тётю и дядю — убитыми. После этого он присоединился к Кеноби и они направились в Мос-Эйсли, где договорились с Ханом Соло, капитаном корабля «Тысячелетний сокол» и его вторым пилотом Чубаккой о том, чтобы доставить их и двух дроидов на Альдераан, с целью передать чертежи смертоносного оружия Империи повстанцам. Галактический император Палпатин повернул этот конфликт в свою пользу и распустил Имперский Сенат. Уничтожение Альдераана Оказавшись в плену у Империи, Органа была помещена под стражу на «Звезде Смерти» и подверглась пыткам, которыми руководил лично Вейдер, желавший выяснить местонахождение тайной базы Альянса. Когда пытки не сработали, гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин решил получить информацию от Органы другим способом — угрожая уничтожить родной мир принцессы, планету Альдераан. В страхе от возможной потери Альдераана, но всё же не желая раскрывать местонахождение базы Альянса, Органа солгала Таркину, сказав, что база повстанцев находится на Дантуине. thumb|right|300px|Альдераан в момент уничтожениея. Таркин, убеждённый в своей победе, отдал приказ продолжить операцию по уничтожению Альдераана, объяснив это тем, что Дантуин «слишком удалён» для эффективной демонстрации возможностей «Звезды Смерти». Таким образом, Альдераан был уничтожен одним выстрелом «Звезды Смерти», который убил миллиарды жизней и продемонстрировал истинную мощь Империи. Освобождение принцессы Леи После разрушения Альдераана Таркин отдал приказ направить на Дантуин разведывательный отряд для подтверждения информации о том, что база повстанцев действительно там. В это время «Тысячелетний сокол» вышел из гиперпространства на орбите Альдераана и обнаружил, что планета уничтожена. Опасаясь, что их может опознать пролетевший рядом с ними звёздный истребитель TIE/LN, они попытались остановить его, но попали под действие луча захвата «Звезды Смерти» и оказались на борту боевой станции. Там Скайуокер, Соло и Чубакка отправились на спасение Органы, пока Кеноби в одиночку отключал один из генераторов притягивающего луча и выяснял отношения с Дартом Вейдером. Когда Таркин узнал о том, что Органа соврала ему, а база повстанцев на Дантуине оказалась давно заброшенной, тот приказал казнить её. Однако, прежде чем приказ был приведён в исполнение, стало известно что пленница сбежала. С боем пробираясь сквозь коридоры станции, беглецы: Скайуокер, Соло, Органа и Чубакка (а также дроиды C-3PO и R2-D2), в итоге добрались до ангара и смогли покинуть станцию на «Соколе». Но, прежде чем улететь, Скайуокер увидел, как Кеноби бьётся со своим бывшим падаваном — Дартом Вейдером. Давая шанс Скайуокеру и остальным спастись, старый джедай пожертвовал собой, позволив световому мечу Вейдера сразить себя. Но прежде чем смертоносное остриё меча коснулось его тела, оно растворилось, и мастер-джедай стал единым с Силой. Гражданские беспорядки альдераанцев Беспорядки начались после уничтожения Альдераана Империей. Слухи о произошедшем начали достигать альдераанское население Корусанта, которое поначалу просто выражало недовольство, затем переросшее в волну ярости, когда слухи о разрушении планеты подтвердились. Недовольства переросли в беспорядки, продлившиеся несколько дней, пока для наведения порядка не были направлены силы безопасности и штурмовики. Однако, когда войска вышли на улицы, штурмовики открыли огонь из своих бластеров. Это вынудило толпу рассеяться, а на следующий день силы полиции хватали каждого, кто осмеливался выйти на улицу. Спустя сутки после этого, штурмовики начали арестовывать альдераанцев и увозить их на допросы.One Thousand Levels Down Битва при Явине «Тысячелетнему соколу» удалось сбежать с боевой станции, но вскоре его настигли несколько TIE истребителей. Сумев отбиться от истребителей, «Сокол» смог уйти в гиперпространство и оторваться от имперцев. Однако всё оказалось напрасным, так как Таркин заранее распорядился поместить следящее устройство на корабль беглецов и специально отпустил их. В результате экипаж «Сокола» сам привёл Империю к секретной базе повстанцев на Явине-4. thumb|260px|left|[[Битва при Явине/Канон|Битва при Явине была первой крупной победой Альянса повстанцев.]] В Великом храме массасси Альянс повстанцев проанализировал технические данные и выработал план атаки на станцию, инициатором которого выступил генерал Ян Додонна. Когда Звезда Смерти приблизилась к базе на расстояние выстрела суперлазера, корабли повстанцев предприняли отчаянную попытку уничтожить станцию. План Додонны заключался в том, что группа истребителей должна была проникнуть в одну из траншей на поверхности «Звезды Смерти» и следовать в ней до вентиляционного отверстия шахты охлаждения реактора станции, после чего сбросить в неё протонные торпеды, которые, достигнув реактора, вызовут цепную реакцию, способную уничтожить боевую станцию. В этой решающей битве пилоты Альянса столкнулись с много превышающими их силами имперских истребителей и заградительным огнём турболазеров, стремившихся сделать всё возможное, чтобы атака захлебнулась. Недооценив шансы повстанцев, Таркин отказался отправить подкрепление силам, сражавшимся с истребителями повстанцев. Он также проигнорировал предупреждение от одного из своих подчинённых о вероятной угрозе и продолжил атаку на Явин-4. Пилоты повстанцев несли огромные потери, один за одним сбиваемые Дартом Вейдером и другими имперскими пилотами. Оставшись практически последними членами ударной команды повстанцев, Люк Скайуокер, Биггс Дарклайтер и Ведж Антиллес совершили последнюю попытку атаки на шахту вентиляции. Вейдер сбил Дарклайтера и, повредив истребитель Антиллеса, заставил его выйти из боя, однако спустя несколько мгновений его истребитель также был подбит «Тысячелетним соколом». Таким образом Соло вывел Вейдера из битвы, позволив Скайуокеру возможность сделать решающий залп по вентиляционному отверстию. Выстрел оказался успешным, и спустя мгновение «Звезда Смерти» была уничтожена, унеся с собой миллионы имперских жизней. Явин-4, как и Альянс повстанцев, был спасён от гибели. После Явина Эвакуация Явина После ключевой победы над империей и посвящённой этому королевской церемонии награждения Повстанцы приступили к немедленной эвакуации с Явина-4, чтобы найти новую, неизвестную Империи, базу для проведения своих операций. Чтобы помочь с эвакуацией к плонете были стянуты все флоты Восстания, а генерал Ян Додонна приступил к поискам новой планеты для размещения базы.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 1 Миссия по спасению выживших альдераанцев Во время эвакуации с Явина, принцесса Органа, вместе с пилотом-повстанцем Эваан Варлейн и астромехаником R2-D2, осуществила операцию по спасению уцелевших после Катастрофы альдераанцев, на которых Галактическая Империя начала охоту. Сперва они тайно покинули базу на Явине-4, несмотря на возражения Яна Додонны. После побега они отправились на Набу, где отыскали группу альдераанцев-музыкантов, называющуюся «Мелодичным Орденом», после чего отправились на Салласт. В тайне от Органы и её спутников Империя следила за ними, куда бы они ни направлялись, через обширную сеть шпионов, раскинутую по всей галактике. Нападения Империи Империя приступила к нападениям на некоторые позиции Восстания, при этом эскадрилья «Наштах» была вынуждена совершать по несколько вылетов в неделю, зачастую с плохой предварительной разведкой. Она потеряла трёх пилотов в битве при Портокари, в то время как эскадрилья «Банши» потеряла двух пилотов на Финдаре. После этого Империя направила оперативную группу в систему Джован. После потери «Звезды Смерти» у Явина, Империя мобилизировала эти подразделения и преобразовала TIE пилотов внутри той же система управления. Кампания Среднего Кольца Альянс повстанцев, чтобы укрепить достигнутый у Явина успех, начал военную кампанию в Среднем Кольце. Это была одна из крупнейших кампаний, проведённая Альянсом. В ней принимали участие мобильные подразделения, такие как рота «Сумерки», и тысячи звёздных кораблей. Однако, по прошествии девяти месяцев, после того как рота «Сумерки» прошла через множество битв на разных мирах, Верховное командование Восстания решило, что флот чрезмерно растянут и кампанию следует сосредоточить на обороне подконтрольных Альянсу территорий. Вскоре после этого войска начали отступление. Рота «Сумерки» эвакуировала свою базу, и позже приняла участие в крупном сражении на Хайдорал Прайм.Celebration Anaheim Del Rey Sampler 2015 Операции по спасению Бефорина Схватка над Ллаником В то время как лейтенант Люк Скайуокер на борту «Сокровища пустыни» выполнял миссию по спасению Драсилы Бефорин и налаживанию путей поставки припасов, он был свидетелем сражения между звёздным разрушителем и звёздным кораблём купоханцев.Наследник джедаев Миссия на Родии Чтобы обеспечить Альянс повстанцев необходимыми материалами для дальнейшего ведения войны, Люк Скайуокер организовал секретную контрабандистскую линию снабжения на Родии, после чего направился на Фекс, для выполнения очередного задание. Империя в смятении Нападение на Саймун-1 После уничтожения «Звезды Смерти» по всей Империи вспыхнули беспорядки. Альянс повстанцев решил воспользоватся этим для нападения, проникновения и уничтожения военного завода «Альфа» на Саймуне-1 — крупнейшей оружейной фабрики в галактике. Миссия на Пашере и Деноне Предупреждённый Органой слепо не доверять Келен, отец которой был биотехнологическим магнатом, Скайуокер направился на Пашер вместе с Келен и R2-D2, чтобы получить от её отца данные об их месте назначения и необходимое для выживания в атмосфере планеты оборудование. Спасение с Омерета The Jewel was intercepted by bounty hunters and a confrontation ensued between the rebels and their pursuers. Despite the formers' victory, Kelen was killed by one of the bounty hunters while rescuing and completed his mission by reuniting Bephorin with her family. Переговоры с картелем хаттов После нескольких крупных неудач, потери «Звезды Смерти» и уничтожения военного завода «Альфа», Империи в срочном порядке потребовалось восстановить поставки вооружения. Для этого, на переговоры с картелем хаттов направился Дарт Вейдер, чтобы заручится поддержкой Джаббы Хатта в вопросе поставок оружия для Императора, и нанять нескольких охотников за головами для своих собственных интересов.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер Нападения пиратов Воспользовавшись воцарившимся в Империи хаосом, группа пиратов, финансируемая криминальными семьями синдиката Крайморах, начала нападать на имперские грузовые суда с оружием. Однако Империя быстро положила этому конец, когда, после обнаружения космической станции пиратов, провела успешную атаку на неё, в ходе которой все пираты были уничтожены.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 3: Вейдер, часть 3 Напряжённость между ситхами Личные миссии Вейдера В разгар войны между Империей и Альянсом повстанцев произошёл раскол между Дартом Сидиусом и Дартом Вейдером, вызванный событиями этой войны. Попав в немилость Императора, Вейдер посетил сначала III-й закрытый мир, где он встретился с Афрой, а затем Джеонозис, где Лорд ситхов занимался поиском личной армии дроидов-коммандос серии BX, ранее принадлежавших Конфедерации независимых систем. В это же время нанятый Вейдером у Джаббы охотник за головами, вуки, прозванный Чёрным Кррсантаном, обнаружил заговор агента Императора, который намеревался свергнуть Лорда ситхов.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 5: Вейдер, часть 5 Миссия на исследовательской базе Кайло-IV Вейдер, вместе с Афраой и двумя взводами дроидов-коммандос серии BX, напал на исследовательскую базу Кайло-IV, чтобы уничтожить своего потенциального соперника и вернуть расположение Сидиуса. Атака на прайд Сон-туул Под командованием гранд-генерала Кассио Тагге, войска Империи начали жестоко преследовать криминальных лидеров Внешнего Кольца, до этого остававшихся нетронутыми и разбили прайд Сон-туул, основавшийся на Сон-тууле, который был основным конкурентом Картель хаттов. Дарт Вейдер, вернувшийся со своей собственной миссии, использовал одного из наёмников Прайда, снабдив его следящим устройством, чтобы проникнуть на их базу. Уничтожив базу Прайда, он заполучил все принадлежащие организации кредиты. Татуин, Дандоран и Эр’Кит Подразделению наёмников на Татуине было предложено принять участие в атаке на лагерь таскенов вместе с местным гарнизоном, для поддержания власти Империи и её порядка на планете. Также наёмники помогали Альянсу за восстановление Республики, которому нужна была помощь в её миссии по возвращению ворованных кланом хаттов медикаментов на планете Дандоран.Звёздные войны: Вторжение Кризис на Дандоране Позже произошло столкновение Империи и Восстания за контроль над планетой Дандоран, который вскоре распространился на всю планету. Во время этой эскалации, на одной из исследовательских станций произошла вспышка неизвестного вируса, где проводилась разработка биологического оружия, прозванного проект «Чёрное крыло», во время которой произошла авария, убившая всех находящихся на станции, а затем вирус возродил их трупы, превратив их в ужасных монстров. Персонал станции успел отправить призыв о помощи, но когда на него пришёл ответ, на станции не осталось никого, кто мог бы принять его. Тогда и стало понятно, что орды нежити заполонили Дандоран. Империя старалась не допустить распространение вируса на другие планеты, в то время как Повстанцев пытался отыскать источник заражения. Битва на Эр’Ките Позже Империя вступила в сражение на Эр’Ките, для подавления группы работорговцев, называвших себя «Кровавый рассвет».Звёздные войны: Вторжение, Secret Alliances campaign Битва за Татуин Стремясь удержать и сохранить контроль над Татуином, Империя вступала в столкновения с Альянсом и многочисленными третьими сторонами, рассчитывающими получить контроль над планетой.Звёздные войны: Вторжение, Battle for Tatooine Изменчивые времена Битва за Хот Спустя три года после битвы при Явине Империя направила дроидов-разведчиков по всей галактике, чтобы разыскать место, где повстанцы основали свою новую базу. По полученным от одного из дроидов данным, которые был проверены капитаном Пиеттом и Вейдером, Империя обнаружила местонахождения базы повстанцев на ледяной планете Хот. thumb|right|200px|Полное отступление сил Альянса Несмотря на то, что база «Эхо» была эвакуирована за одиннадцать часов и корабли повстанцев смогли прорваться сквозь имперскую блокаду, битва за Хот всё равно была огромным поражением для Альянса, который был вынужден покинуть планету и отступить, и блестящей победой для Империи, спустя многие годы смуты. Имперский захват Беспина После битвы на Хоте, небольшая группа повстанцев под предводительством Ханом Соло в попытке скрыться от флота Империи, которым командовал Дарт Вейдер, была вынуждена искать убежище на Беспине. Однако охотник за головами Боба Фетт выследил их и выдал повстанцев Империи, которой они были нужны, чтобы подготовить западню для Люка Скайуокера, который в это время находился на Дагобе. В конечном итоге, мышеловка захлопнулась, и Скайуокер узнал, что на самом деле связывало его и Вейдера. Однако вскоре имперцы обнаружили, что сами были преданы, как им казалось вначале, лояльными им властителями Облачного города. Лидерам Повстанцев вновь удалось выскользнуть из сжимающегося кулака Империи, но в этот раз они заплатили куда большую цену, чем прежде: Скайуокер во время дуэли с Вейдером потерял руку, а Соло оказался замороженным в карбонит и увезён охотником за головами Феттом к Джаббе Хатту. Разбитый и понёсший потери, Альянс снова ушёл от преследующей его Империи, однако Беспин остался под контролем Империи. Триумф Альянса Спасение Хана Соло Спустя какое-то время Органа и Скайуокер организовали миссию по спасению Соло из плена Джаббы Хатта. Они раздельно пробрались во дворец хатта. Первым прибыл Скайуокер, но Джабба отказался заключать с ним сделку и попытался убить джедая, скормив его ранкору. Следом прибыла Органа под видом охотника за головами, приведшего к хатту Чубакку. Ей удалось освободить Соло из карбонита, но и она попала в плен. Вскоре Скайуокера, сумевшего победить чудовище, Соло и Чубакку приговорили к казни в Большой яме Каркуна, однако они смогли отбиться от охранников хатта и сбежать, а Лее при этом удалось убить Джаббу.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Перегруппировка Альянса над Салластом Тем временем, согласно отчёту, доставленному Императору Палпатину, флот Альянса был собран у Салласта. После возвращения Органы и остальных, Мотма и Акбар провели собрание всего флота Альянса и вскоре после этого, через гиперпространство, направились к Эндору. Битва при Эндоре Повстанцы направили ударную группу под командованием Соло на один из спутников Эндора, для захвата Имперского генератора щита, защищавшего вторую «Звезду Смерти». Император, однако, специально подстроил утечку данных о проекте на Эндоре, чтобы устроить ловушку для Альянса повстанцев, и ударная группа попала в этот капкан. Когда флот Восстания прибыл на орбиту спутника Эндора, в надежде обнаружить беззащитную боевую станцию, они были ошеломлены, когда увидели активный щит станции и поджидавшие их огромные силы Имперского флота. Команда Соло, заключившая союз с поселением эвоков, смогла с их помощью уничтожить генератор щита. В космосе в это время крейсеры под командованием Акбара вели борьбу со звёздными разрушителями Империи, в то время как группа истребителей под руководством Калриссиана атаковали «Звезду Смерти» чтобы уничтожить её главный реактор. Сдавшийся Вейдеру Скайуокер предстал перед Палпатином. Между Люком и Вейдером началось сражение на световых мечах, в котором первый смог победить, однако, когда Скайуокер отказался переходить на тёмную сторону Силы, Император попытался убить его Молниями Силы, но в этот момент в Вейдере пробудился Энакин Скайуокер и бывший Тёмный владыка повернулся против Палпатина и убил его. Калриссиан и Антиллес смогли уничтожить реактор боевой станции, что привело к окончательному поражению Империи. Свою победу Альянс отпраздновал на спутнике Эндора, в деревне эвоков. Период смуты Железная блокада Новость о поражении Империи разлетелась по Галактике, словно ураган. Услышав о этом, губернатор Аделхард отказался верить новостям и заблокировал сектор Аноат, установив в нём свою власть, распространяемую через солдат-истребителей. Его власти противостояли различные преступные и дворянские силы региона. Завершающая фаза Битва за Джакку Нападение на пустынную планету Джакку явилось последним отчаянным рывком остатков Галактической Империи в попытке вернуть утраченные позиции. Сам по себе мир не представлял из себя никакой ценности, но его расположение на ключевом звёздном маршруте давало огромное стратегическое преимущество. Значительные имперские силы были брошены на захват планеты с расчётом на последующую оккупацию, основание и развитие военных баз. Имперский флот вышел на орбиту, вступил в бой с республиканскими кораблями и приступил к высадке десанта на поверхность. Экипировка и выучка не помогли штурмовикам — все наземные атаки были отбиты. Также было сбито немало имперских разрушителей, таких как «Наносящий удар». Корабль упал посреди пустыни и в послевоенные годы стал местной достопримечательностью, а также источником дохода для мусорщиков.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы Последствия войны Подписание Галактического соглашения Стороны, истощённые войной, подписали между собой Галактическое соглашение, предписывающее, в числе прочих пунктов, ограничение контингента армии и флота, запрет пыток и расовой дискриминации, запрет вербовки и мобилизации штурмовиков, оставление Имперских академий, а также закреплявшее Корусант за Новой Республикой. Реорганизация Империи и нарушение соглашений Позже Империя была преобразована в Первый орден, который начал тайно, в нарушение соглашений, увеличивать военный потенциал, в частности, приступил к строительству базы «Старкиллер» в Неизведанных Регионах, чтобы захватить власть над Галактикой. Появления * «5-минутные истории злодеев Звёздных войн» * «Силы судьбы. Дерзкие приключения: Том 1» * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * «Звёздные войны: Арена Силы» * Star Wars Battlefront II * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 17: Горящие моря, часть 5» * * * «Новый рассвет» * «Потерянные звёзды» * Манга «Потерянные звёзды» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала» * «Силы судьбы. Дерзкие приключения: Хроники Леи» * * * * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * * * Роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Подростковый роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Звёздные войны. Изгой-один: Секретная миссия» * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории. Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 6» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Гранд-мофф Таркин» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * * * * * * * * * «Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и мальчик с фермы» * «Звёздные войны: Новая надежда» * «Побег от Дарта Вейдера» * «Проблема на Татуине» * «В ловушке на Звезде Смерти!» * «Сражение у Звезды смерти» * «A New Hope (Little Golden Book)» * «Новая надежда» (книга и CD) * «Звёздные войны. Новая надежда: Графический роман» * Star Wars: Heroes Path * «Приключения Люка Скайуокера, рыцаря-джедая» * «Звёздные войны в картинках: Оригинальная трилогия» * «Звёздные войны: Истории Оригинальной трилогии» * «Мощь Тёмной стороны» * «Звёздные войны. Оригинальная трилогия: Графический роман» * Star Wars Battlefront * «История Чубакки» * «Лидер по имени Лея» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Battle Pod * «Отряд «Инферно» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 1» * «Контрабандный рейс. Приключение Хана Соло и Чубакки» * «Хан и спасение повстанцев» * «Контрабандный рейс» * «Контрабандный рейс, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Хан Соло» * * «Чуи и отважное дитя» * * * «Наследник джедаев» * «Оружие джедая. Приключение Люка Скайуокера» * «Люк и потерянный Храм джедаев» * «Оружие джедая» * «Оружие джедая, часть 1» * «Оружие джедая, часть 4» * «Выбери свою судьбу: Приключение Люка и Леи» * «Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 4» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар» * «Звёздные войны 2: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 3: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 3» * ''Darth Vader 1'' * «Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 2: Вейдер, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 3: Вейдер, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 4: Вейдер, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 5: Вейдер, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 6: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 6: Вейдер, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 8: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 9: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 10: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 11: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 12: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 7: Тени и секреты, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 8: Тени и секреты, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 9: Тени и секреты, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 10: Тени и секреты, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 11: Тени и секреты, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 12: Тени и секреты, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 1» * «Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 1» * «Звёздные войны: Крушение Вейдера, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 15: Крушение Вейдера, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 16: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 17: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 18: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 19: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 16: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 17: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 18: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 19: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 21: Конец игр, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 22: Конец игр, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 23: Конец игр, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 24: Конец игр, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 25: Конец игр, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 21: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 22: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 23: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 24: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 25: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 2» * «Звёздные войны 26: Тайная война Йоды, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 27: Тайная война Йоды, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 28: Тайная война Йоды, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 29: Тайная война Йоды, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 30: Тайная война Йоды, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 1: Афра, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 2: Афра, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 3: Афра, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 4: Афра, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 5: Афра, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 33: Повстанцы в глуши» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 13: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 34: Тринадцать ящиков» * «Звёздные войны 35: Рейс хатта» * «Звёздные войны 36: Месть астромеха» * «Звёздные войны 37: Имперская гордость» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 14: Вновь сведённые, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 15: Вновь сведённые, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 16: Вновь сведённые, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 17: Вновь сведённые, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 18: Вновь сведённые, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 19: Вновь сведённые, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 20: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 27: Худшие среди равных, часть 2» * * «Звёздные войны 38: Пепел Джеды, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 39: Пепел Джеды, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 40: Пепел Джеды, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 41: Пепел Джеды, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 42: Пепел Джеды, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 43: Пепел Джеды, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Бури Крэйта» * «Звёздные войны 44: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 45: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 46: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 47: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 48: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 49: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 50: Надежда сгорает, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 51: Надежда сгорает, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 52: Надежда сгорает, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 53: Надежда сгорает, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 54: Надежда сгорает, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 55: Надежда сгорает, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 59: Побег, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 60: Побег, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 61: Побег, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 62: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 63: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 64: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 65: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 66: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 67: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 33: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 35: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 36: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра 37: Конец приключениям, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра 39: Конец приключениям, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 68: Мятежники и изгои, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 69: Мятежники и изгои, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 70: Мятежники и изгои, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 71: Мятежники и изгои, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 72: Мятежники и изгои, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 73: Мятежники и изгои, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 74: Мятежники и изгои, часть 7» * «Звёздные войны 75: Мятежники и изгои, часть 8» * «Звёздные войны: Вторжение» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 5» * * «Звёздные войны. Вейдер: Тёмные видения, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Вейдер: Тёмные видения, часть 2» * * * «Сумеречная рота» * «Звёздные войны. Приключения: Силы судьбы. Лея» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * * * * * «Империя наносит ответный удар. Значит, ты хочешь стать джедаем?» * «Звёздные войны: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Империя наносит ответный удар» (книга и CD) * «Империя наносит ответный удар» (Golden Book) * «AT-AT атакует!» * «Используй Силу!» * «Пойманные в Облачном городе» * Star Wars: Yoda's Jedi Training * «Звёздные войны 1: Путь судьбы, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Люк Скайуокер» * «Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи» * «Лея и побег с Великого острова» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Принцесса Лея» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * * * * * * «Возвращение джедая: Берегись могущества Тёмной стороны!» * «Звёздные войны: Возвращение джедая» * «Возвращение джедая» (книга и CD) * «Возвращение джедая» (Golden Book) * «Эвоки вступают в бой» * * * * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 5» * * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 3» * * * * «Эскадрилья «Алфавит» * «Последствия» * «Звёздные войны: Восстание» * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 4» * «Последствия: Долг жизни» * * * «Последствия: Конец Империи» * * «Hyperspace Mountain» * «Последний выстрел» * * * * «Легенды о Люке Скайуокере» * * «Голос крови» * «Фазма» * * «Перед пробуждением» * «По и пропавший корабль» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 8: Грядущий шторм, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 9: Грядущий шторм, часть 2» * * * * * * «Присоединяйся к Сопротивлению» * «Присоединяйся к Сопротивлению: Побег с Водрана» * «Силы судьбы. Дерзкие приключения: Хроники Рей» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Сопротивления: Генерал Хакс» * * «Следопыт Силы» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * «Пробуждение Силы: История Рей» * «Пробуждение Силы: История Финна» * «Пробуждение Силы» (Golden Book) * «Звёздные войны. Приключения: Силы судьбы. Рей» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 2» * * «Последние джедаи: Эскадрилья «Кобальт» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Сопротивления: Рей» * * Роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * * «Перерождение Сопротивления» * «Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 2» * «Выбери свою судьбу: Приключение Финна и По» * «Цена пирата» * «Звёздные войны. Приключения: Полёт «Сокола» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX: Скайуокер. Восход» * }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi» * * * * * «LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens» * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga»}} Источники * * * * * «Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать» * «Звёздные войны: Звездолёты галактики» * «Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Взгляд изнутри» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Новые приключения» * «Звёздные войны: Инородцы галактики» * «Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Deluxe Book and Model Set» * «Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон: Бортовой журнал» * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Принцесса Лея: Повстанец королевских кровей» * «Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник» * «Изгой-один: Досье повстанцев» * «Дарт Вейдер: Лорд ситхов» * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * «Звёздные войны: На передовой» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Силы судьбы: Истории о надежде и мужестве» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * «Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model» * «Последние джедаи: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Взгляд изнутри» * «Последние джедаи: Экипаж бомбардировщика» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи: Полная коллекция наклеек» * «Супертехника «Звёздных войн»: всё о звездолётах, шагоходах, подах и шаттлах» * «Последние джедаи. Роуз Тико: Боец Сопротивления» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь, новое издание» * «Гик-словарь «Звёздных войн»: От «A» до «Z» * «Архив инородцев: Гид по расам Галактики» * «Звёздные войны. Мерзавцы и отбросы: Досье на самых известных преступников галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Женщины галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей, новое издание» * «Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн», новое издание» * «Руководство владельца повстанческих истребителей по эксплуатации» * «Скайуокер. Восход: Иллюстрированный словарь» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:События Галактической гражданской войны